


Pleased to Meet You

by Willowanderer



Series: Monstrous Roommates [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Freindship, I'm starting to wonder about the major character death tag, M/M, Polyamory, even though they start out the story dead, ghost - Freeform, monster au, though it doesn't really come up in this section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: At long last, Thomas gets to talk to his new roommates.Hope he makes a good impression.





	Pleased to Meet You

It might have been a voice recorder at some point, but it had been modified, and hooked up to an amplifying speaker, and a small mix board. 

“This is based on the principles of EVP, or Electronic Voice Phenomenon. Like most ghost hunting there are debates as to the validity of it, but since we don’t need to prove anything to anyone but ourselves, it should be fine.” 

“This is what you’ve been working on?” Patton looked it over, peering at the wires. “A… ghost voice box?” 

Virgil shrugged. He’d done the construction, putting his tech skills to good use, but Logan had come up with the basic concept and design. 

“Well I wouldn’t put it that way, but essentially, yes. I think this should be much more accurate than a ouija board, though I have some thoughts on that.”

“Stranger Things.” Roman said. Logan shrugged, turning one hand palm up. 

“I’m wiring up individual lights to a board. Since the ghost probably doesn’t know morse code, but interfering with electronics seems simple enough for him, I thought it might be a good way to communicate. But since Roman is correct and I did get that idea from a television show, we might start somewhere else.” 

“You should see it.” Roman told Patton. “It’s pretty cool looking. Logan’s got some fabulous penmanship skills.”

“You always say that.” Logan said dismissively, popping batteries into place. 

“Let me praise you, man!” Roman sighed. 

“So, what do we do now?” Patton asked, staring intently at it, head cocked slightly to the side. 

“Well, according to the instructions on EVP, we invite the spirit to speak, and wait, then ask questions. But normally,” Logan checked his notes. “One doesn’t hear the voice until you play the recording back. Instead, this should sense sound, record and project it.” He coughed. “We should probably not raise our voices around it.” They settled in around the coffee table. It might have been more comfortable around the kitchen table, but Emile had said the presence was stronger in the living room. Logan turned the device on.

“Now what?” Roman whispered. LED lights danced on the speaker. 

“Well in the movies, they invite the spirits to talk.” Virgil pointed out, voice low. 

“The same is true of electronic voice phenomenon. Usually followed by asking questions for the ghosts to answer.” 

“But he seemed upset when Emile was asking questions. So maybe-” Patton bit his lip, then cleared his throat. “Hi! I’m Patton, but you probably know that.” There was a quiet burst of static from the speaker, and they all stared at it, waiting for a moment. “We want to know more about you, but fair’s fair. Is there anything you’re dying to know?”

“Patton. Now is not the time.” Logan snapped. 

“Couldn’t help it.” he ducked his head a little, grinning. They all jerked when they heard a sound like a masculine giggle. The device crackled. They all stared at it again, like that would make it work. The lights blinked, and a voice emerged. 

“W… why… .is a …an.. Egyptian… Mummy… named… Roman?” 

Roman pinked.

“I’ve changed my mind, let’s call an exorcist.” 

The static sounded like the adorable giggle again. 

“Sit.” Logan said. 

“I will not be sassed in my own home by an incorporeal  _ brat _ .”

“He lost his name.” Patton said to open air. “So he doesn’t know what it was; He’s a Roman-era mummy. So, Roman.” 

“Don’t just spill my secrets!” Gasped Roman.

“Well, he’s our roommate too, we should be polite. We all know.” 

“Thomas.” crackled the device. “My… name… is Thomas.” 

“Well, Thomas, I guess it’s fun to meet you!” Patton said cheerfully. 

“Unless you’re going to do creepy shit.” Virgil put it. “I mean, if you want us out, could you not make the walls bleed or anything, because I’d have a serious problem with that on a couple levels.”

“No … ‘s nice. ...you’re all… nice.” there was an ear splitting squeal from the device, and Logan leaned forward to adjust it. “...iss you ...when you leave.”

“We’re not going to leave, Thomas.” Patton assured him looking around the dim room as if looking for their spectral guest.

“You can’t say that, Patton.” Logan told him. “Thomas is right, eventually we will need to leave.” 

“We could stay for- oh.”

“Until people notice.” 

There was another squeal of feedback, and a faint outline appeared leaning over the device. Slowly it started filling in details, but stayed out of focus. Eventually they could see it was a man in his late twenties, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. His shoulders moved liked he took a deep breath. 

“Don’t know how long I’ll last either. Or why I’m here.” that seemed to take a lot out of him and the image faded. Everyone was quiet after that. Logan checked something and frowned.

“The batteries are dead.” 

“Well they’re in good company, I guess.”

“Patton!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Things I learned writing this: Virgil did tech crew for bands for a long time. Originally Logan built the whole thing, but then my brain was like 'Virgil probably has a box of broken tech in the back of his closet. He works with sound equipment all the time, why should Logan learn from square one when he doesn't have any skills in wiring yet?'  
(The answer to that is because he wants to know how, which is why he's still working on a different approach)
> 
> Oh! The next planned update is structured into short chapters. Would you guys prefer it to be posted all at once, or one chapter a day?  
come yell at me at thebestworstidea on tumblr


End file.
